YouTube Whispers
by EmberWolfe1717
Summary: Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil get invited by ThatcherJoe to do a collab video. And Dan decides that the best time to ask Phil would be now. (Based off the YouTube video YouTuber Whisper 4) Rated T to be safe but only a few cuss words.


YouTube Whispers

_AN: So I know it's short and crappy but I read this thing on instagram with this idea written down. But apparently there was no fanfiction for it. And I really wanted one. So here it is. I based it off the already made YouTube video on ThatcherJoe's channel called YouTuber Whispers 4. So no I don't own Dan and Phil or Joe or Louise. No CopyWrite intended. Hope you enjoy! :)_

Dan fidgeted with his fringe in the cameras little screen. Phil came around the corner humming some random tune with the headphones.

"Babe your hair looks fine." Phil reassured his secret boyfriend as he leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah well you also say you like my hobbit hair, so I can't really trust you now can I?" Dan responded lightheartedly.

Phil pouted, and slightly shoved Dans shoulder. "Hey," he wined. "Your hobbit hair is cute."

Joe plopped himself down between the two. "Alright we gonna do this thing?" he asked excitedly.

"Ooh! I have an idea." Louise said with a big grin. They all looked at her as she awkwardly shifted around Phils knees.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked.

"I'm gettin on." Louise said trying not to laugh. She put her forearm on Dans leg and started to lean onto their legs like they were a bench.

"Do you need help?" Phil offered but it went unheard.

"Ready? I'm on." she said with a huge smile. Everyone started whoa-ing and she almost teetered off and Phil grabbed her arm. She jumped up and mumbled something while everyone laughed. After a few tries Louise situates herself on the guys laps and Dan is still trying to compose himself.

Joe tries to start the video but Louise interrupts him. After a bunch of goofing off and laughing, they finally begin. Everyone greets the camera, or the people who will soon be watching the video. Joe introduces Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil. Oh and Louise. Although she can barely contain her giggles.

"So you know how this game works," Joe begins. "It's another Youtuber Whispers, with these lovely three."

Dan cups a hand around his lips and mouths out 'Help' followed by silent mumbling.

"I'm so excited." Phil announces.

"You ready for this?" Joe asks.

"Yes." Dan says the same time Phil says "Yeah". At the sound of Dans voice Phil turn his head looks over at him smiling. Then they just roll Louise off their lap laughing at the whole situation.

Joe and Louise are the first two, so Dan and Phil leave the room.

"Be right back." Dan says motioning towards the loo. Phil just nods and walks off towards the kitchen. Dan opens the bathroom door and almost immediately starts shaking. He can't do this. He was to nervous. This was about to go all over YouTube. And what if he said no! He had already planned everything out with Joe and Louise. He pulled open the third drawer under the sink and pulled back the small cloth revealing the small gray velvety box. Ok, it was still there. Of course it was! He had just put it there less than an hour ago when he arrived. Phil probably would think he had an upset stomach with how often he was going into the bathroom. He looked up at the mirror and breathed slowly in and out. trying to calm himself down. He was too nervous. He was going to chicken out. Do it some other time... No! He had it all planned out. He had to do it today. He fixed his fringe in the mirror and let out one last breath before walking out.

When he left Phil wasn't in the kitchen or living room so he assumed he had been called back for his turn. He paced up and down the hall until Joe stuck his head out and called him in. They were all laughing while Phil tried to get Joe to tell him if he was close.

"I'm not telling you. Dan! Grab a pair of headphones. Phil it's your turn." Joe said pushing the headphones towards them. Dan went to grab the Beats and instead grabbed Phils hand. they both giggled and Dan leaned in to give him a quick kiss. Louise and Joe both made little 'aww' noises in the background.

"You can use them." Phil said trying to push the pair of Beats at Dan.

"Your hand touched them first. It's cool." he shrugged as he grabbed the other pair and placed them over his ears. They then turned up the music and tested if they could hear by yelling random things at each other.

Louise and Joe sat on the back of the bed while the two boys sat facing each other on the end. Dan nodded that he was ready and Phil gave a thumbs up. Both trying not to laugh.

"Did you see the pot of chicken that Casper and Joe tweeted in the kitchen?" Phil said loudly. Dan just looked at him with complete confusion on his face while Louise and Joe laughed their asses off in the back ground.

Phil took off his head phones while Dan just sat there and thought for a minute. Eventually Dan pulled his off. "Did you get anything from that?" Phil asked looking back and forth from the camera and his boyfriends face.

"I got a lot of your spit on my face." Dan shared before busting out laughing.

"Oh sorry." Phil said through laughs.

"Alright. I'm pretty sure I got most of it wrong." Dan said. "Did you feel the fuck that Casper took a picture of?" Dan guessed.

"No!" Phil said in his cute little high pitched voice that Dan adored. Phil then told Dan what he had told him and Louise told Phil what she had told him. Then came the moment of truth. Joe pulled his laptop to him and read what he had said to Louise the first time.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar because you have a sweet ass?" Joe read. Dan looked horribly confused while the others just laughed.

"How the hell did it go from that to pot of chicken?" Dan asked looking between Louise and Phil. They both just giggled and urged for Joe to get the next one ready. They went through the next one and Dan could barely think. The whole time he just kept thinking about the next round. That's when he was going to do it. His heart felt like it was about to come out of his throat. They finished the round laughing at how close they had actually gotten. Joe was telling Louise and Phil the next order in which they would come in, Dan, then Phil, then Louise, when Dan excused himself to the bathroom again. He went in and locked the door. He pulled open the drawer and took out the small gray box. Running his finger over the box he thought about all the different outcomes could come out of the next 10 minutes. He flipped it open and a gorgeous Stirling Silver and black onyx ring shone in the bathroom light. He had been saving for months for it. He had a matching one in his pocket for himself. He closed the lid and slid it into his pocket.

As he walked out, Louise and Phil passed. "Oh you're first this time." Phil said completely unaware. Dan nodded and mumbled out a yeah before escaping into the room and almost slamming the door in his nervousness.

"You alright mate?" Joe asked. Dan nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah." he sighed sitting on the bed. They both looked into the camera.

"So next up is Dan." Joe said as Dan let out a nervous sigh and then giggled. "But this will be a bit different so..." Joe trailed off. He got up and Dan readjusted where he was sitting so Phil could sit across from him. His hands were so sweaty and he thought he might vomit from nerves. Joe came back into the room with Phil. They adorned their headphones, Phils music blasted into his ear while Dan could still here everything with his music muted.

Dan looked into his best friends eyes and smiled. Phil smiled too, making his eyes twinkle and Dans heart flutter. Dan nodded and Phil nodded in return that he was ready.

Dan sucked in a huge breath and said really loudly "Will you marry me!?". Phil twisted his mouth to the side and slightly cocked his head. Dan then stood up and took the grey box from his pocket and awkwardly held it out. He used his thumb to pop open the little box and Phil gasped ripping his headphones off of his head.

"What!?" he yelled excitedly.

"Will you, Phillip Lester, marry me?" Dan asked again, his heart pounding in his rib cage. Phils eyes glistened with unshed tears as he nodded. He stood up and grabbed Dans shirt pulling him into a passionate kiss. He broke away and looked into Dans eyes.

"Oh my god, yes. Absolutely yes." Phil said going in to kiss him again.

_ AN: So yeah, there it is. Leave me a comment telling me what you think!_


End file.
